This invention relates generally to portable illumination devices and more particularly to an improved device wherein a bulb or lamp, or lamps, are energized by magnetic ballast or ballasts.
There is need for improvements in portable illumination devices wherein complexity of electrical circuitry required for power supply to lamps is reduced, and wherein unreliability of such power supply is also reduced. There is also need for an improved device employing magnetic ballast or ballasts, as well as a device having improvements in structure and functions as will be seen.
Also there is need for cushioning protection of the above apparatus.